Stereotypes
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Ruby Tucker has always hated stereotypes... or does she. Craig sure can't tell. Sounds alot better than this since I'm bad with summeries. I think the story is awesome though... so read! ... please...


**This will probably be my one and only one-shot since I'm terrible at thinking about short stories. **

**This idea just came to me suddenly when I was talking with our mom and I asked her if everything has a stereotype. She said that she highly doubted that, but wasn't paying attention since this awesome idea for a story came into my head. I ran into my room where Sophia was watching some anime on Netflix from our Wii and promptly shut the door. I then went on this long explanation of my story as she continued to watch T.V making me think that she wasn't paying attention until she told me that I should put it on Fan Fiction... so here it is!**

Stereotypes

Ruby Tucker was not one to fall into stereotypes.

She always hated how people think that gays are _supposed _to wear colorful collared shirts, bright neon pants and talk with a lisp. She hated it how people think that Mexicans are _supposed _to have black spiky gelled hair, tan skin and hairy chests and how Asians are _supposed _to be incredibly smart in math, be very good at drawing and always have a smile on their face.

So, when Craig Tucker, older brother of Ruby Tucker, walked in his kitchen on a Friday evening to see his sister staring intently at the stove with an apron on, he considering leaving the house and checking to see if the mail-box number was right, fearing he might have stepping in someone else's home.

"What the hell are you doing?" Was the sentence that started it all. Ruby glanced up at her brother for just a second and then back down at the stove, no longer having that intense stare on her face, just the usual Tucker look.

"Trying to think of what to cook." She replied. Craig scrunched up his nose and then finally noticed the cook book that was on the counter. He briefly looked out the living room window, which could be seen from the kitchen, and spotted his parent's car in the drive-way.

Mom and dad are home, so he doesn't see why they can't cook. And he was pretty sure that Ruby never cooked a single meal her in 10 years of life… save for bagels and cereal.

"Did mom and dad ask you to cook tonight?" He asked skeptically as he sat at the island that was placed in the middle of the kitchen. Ruby simply snorted and finally opened the cook book, which was probably never touched by anyone in the family. Craig wasn't surprised to see it looking so shiny and brand new, even if they did own it for 3 years.

"I'm not cooking dinner idiot." She kept her gaze on the book, searching for something (god-knows-what) in the table of contents. "I'm trying to cook something for some friends at school."

Now since Craig has known Ruby since the first day she breathed in air, he could tell when his sister was lying. He noticed the way she paused after saying she wasn't cooking dinner and the way that she didn't remove her eyes from the same spot in the book, so she was probably staring at the same word, not even reading it. He had to give her credit though; she wasn't a bad liar, not as bad as Clyde at least.

"Why?" Craig asked, trying to see how long Ruby could last.

"…fund-raiser."

"We go to the same school; I haven't heard anything about a fund-raiser."

"Mainly because you don't care about crap like that."

"Neither do you." Ruby blinked at the immediate response and finally looked at her brother in the eye, wondering what the hell he was thinking about.

Craig too was also wondering what Ruby was thinking. He was telling the truth when he said that Ruby didn't care about fund-raisers, and Ruby herself knew that, since she was a Tucker, and all Tuckers share one thing (and more) in common:

They couldn't care less about anything.

But they also shared another thing; they always have a poker face. So as Craig tried to search his sister's face for any hints on what she was really doing, Ruby spoke up.

"My friends said they would give me something in return if I helped." Craig raised an eyebrow and continued to stare.

"And what is this 'something' you are speaking of." He asked, speaking in the same indifferent tone of his.

"Harry Potter the Deathly Hollows part 2 on Blue-Ray." Ruby looked back at the cook book and finally flipped a page. Craig smirked a little, but quickly returned to the normal poker face look so Ruby wouldn't see it.

"You already know that you're getting that for your birthday." He stated. Ruby's birthday was next week, and she somehow convinced Craig to drop her any hints on what she was getting about 3 days ago. All he said was two words; Harry Potter, and he found her the next day on the couch reading Harry Potter the Deathly Hollows. So he figured that she already knew what it was and started to prepare already.

Ruby made her mouth go in a thin line and closed her eyes, probably trying to refrain from throwing insults, Craig thought. She opened them again and started heading towards the fridge that contained freshly new bought eggs. She grabbed said eggs and placed them on the counter and proceeded to take out other ingredients that would go in a cake.

Ruby silently started following the instructions in the book while Craig watched her, also silently, for about 5 minutes. Ruby was just about to whisk the eggs when she finally snapped and turned to glare at Craig, who didn't so much as blink at the sudden movement.

"Ok, fine, you really want to know?" She asked harshly. Craig simply nodded, finally letting the smirk show on his face that he has been hiding. Ruby hardened her glare before turning around to continue cooking so Craig wouldn't see the small blush form on her cheeks.

"Well… there's this boy…" Craig lifted up his hand.

"Say no more; you like him." It wasn't really a question as it was a statement… maybe even an accusation.

Ruby's blush deepened as she gripped the whisk harder.

"I wouldn't say 'like'…"

"Love?"

"No! Just… admire maybe…" Craig raised yet another eyebrow as he stared at his sister's back. He couldn't really imagine Ruby admiring anyone other than the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The girl even had posters of those damn red-heads in her room.

"Does this guy happen to have red-hair, freckles and maybe-possibly a twin?" He asked sarcastically. He was honestly shocked to get no answer as Ruby whisked the eggs slowly. "Holy Shniz! He does!" Craig had to refrain from using 'shit' in front of Ruby because his parents said it was bad influence, though she actually picked up all the cuss words she uses now from them.

"Well… I mean… he just looks so much like Fred and George and the fact that he has a twin…" She trailed off a she turned around to face him.

"Wow… who knew that my own sister would like-…"

"Admire!"

"… a dude just because he looks like her favorite celebrity."

"Well actually…" She nervously wrung her hands together.

"Don't tell me that they have a triplet!"

"No! It's just… it's both of them…" Craig blinked again and sat down (since he stood up in the shock of it all), giving his sister the normal blank stare.

"You like _both_ of them?" He asked almost skeptically. Ruby glanced at the side, not daring to meet eye to eye with her brother. Craig gave a huge sigh, rested his elbows on the counter and sat there until the whole reason they were talking about this came back to him.

"So… why are you cooking for them?" Ruby blinked and turned to look at the bowl of already whisked eggs, seeming to just remember it was there.

"Well, don't women always cook the food for men?" She asked as she turned back to face Craig. If Craig had been drinking anything, he was sure it would have gone to waste by ending up on the table in front of him.

"Ah... what makes you think that?" Ruby shrugged.

"I thought that's what all wives do."

"And I also thought you hated stereotypes." Craig retorted.

"Yeah well… this is different." Ruby returned to reading the instructions from the book. Craig was about to question how, but decided against it to avoid a long and boring yet somehow dramatic explanation from his sister.

"Ok well, I'll leave you to do that. I'll be upstairs watching Red Racer." And without bothering to wait for Ruby's reply (though he had a feeling she wouldn't give one) he went up stairs and hoped to erase that whole event from his mind with his favorite child-hood T.V show.

**I might have a sequal to this that explains what Ruby does to get the 'red-head twins's' attention. Leave a review if you want one because i don't want to waste my time to write something that nobody might read... XD.**


End file.
